The Vampire Alice
by knownangel
Summary: Slowly the dust cleared, revealing a foreigner with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a frilly white dress and an even frillier parasol, posing in a blindingly pink sparkly background.'Wait, WHAT! somethings ain't right here, and it's... pretty?
1. Chapter 1

It t'was a peaceful day. The sky was blue, the birds were singing and the sun was shining. All was peaceful until...

'NATSUME NO BAKA!!!'

Once again Natsume had bumped into Mikan in the hallway and flipped her skirt, Mikan then ran to the classroom crying her eyes out.

Once reaching the class room, she attempted to hug Hotaru, and as we all know, was shot by the Baka gun, only this time it was ver. 6.8. Ouch.

Mikan then peeled herself off the wall and ran to hug Rosario (A/N for those who have read truth or dare it's actually Knownangel, but I think we needed a more suitable name for her! ;D)

Rosario was sitting in her seat reading one of her many novels. Mikan took a flying leap in attempt to receive some pity but all Rosario did was continue reading her book holding the struggling girl at arms length by her forehead.

So began the day…

***

In the end, Mikan never got her hug and the gang was walking back to class after visiting Bear, ignoring the crowd of fan boys and fan girls drooling at the sight of them.

Currently all in their first year of high school, all of our favourite characters had grown up.

Natsume at age 16 was currently six foot five and still growing, he was quiet muscular and to the fan girls, utter perfection but, as Mikan stated, still as cold and obnoxious as ever.

Ruka also age 16 was five foot ten and like Natsume still growing, more of the slender build and constantly carrying bunny or one of his descendents around. (Bunny's getting on with his years)

Mikan, our all time favourite heroine, was 15 this year and was five foot four. Opposite to what Natsume always tells her, she was curvaceous and had stopped tying her hair up in pig tails as Natsume would always burn the ribbons.

Hotaru also 15 was five foot four point three two one, not that you could tell, like Mikan was fairly curvaceous and had grown her hair to about shoulder length though it could be waist length and pink the next day as she was currently working on a hair styling machine.

Rosario transferred in at the beginning of the year and was five foot six, slender with jet black hair with red tips and really dark brown eyes with an alice control device in the shape of a choker with a silver cross on it (the reason why she is called Rosario actually). Also 15 and the user of the create alice, she was sadistic, evil, oddly cheery at times and had a … interesting idea of fun.

Anyway, back to the story.

They were half way back when a white and gold blur flew past them.

It then flew past them again the other way.

'Is it someone with the speed alice?' asked Mikan

An anger mark appeared on Rosario's forehead.

''If it's who I think it is, it's not the speed alice'

The blur was zooming towards them again, this time screeching to a halt in front of them in a cloud of dust.

Another anger mark appeared on Rosario's fore head.

Slowly the dust cleared, revealing a foreigner with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a frilly white dress and an even frillier parasol, posing in a blindingly pink sparkly background.

Rosario's eye started twitching.

'ROSARIO!!!' the foreigner cried, throwing herself at the said girl.

Rosario simply sidestepped and the foreign girl went sailing past to face plant in the dirt. Everyone except Rosario sweatdropped.

Immediately the girl popped back up and attached herself to Rosario's leg crying waterfalls.

'Why do you hate me so much Rosario!?!' cried the foreign girl, 'WHY!!!'

Rosario simply shook the girl off her leg and creating a giant mallet, used it as a golf club to send the foreign girl sailing into the distance where she disappeared with a twinkle.

'will she be alright?' questioned Ruka

There was a white blur and there was the foreign girl happily skipping through the air back to them. (think Harry potter four and the port key)

'Unfortunately,' growled Rosario, anger marks rapidly appearing as the crying foreigner attached herself to her, 'perfectly fine.'

Then the foreign girl looked up and brightened immediately.

She gasped, her eyes widening to an impossible size, "NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMEEEEEEE!"

The foreign girl leaped up, sending sparkles everywhere.

she randomly pulled out a measuring tape and started...umm...measuring him???

"So you're the big bad wolf of the hood, a little shorter than what I imagined, but. . ." she trailed off.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. No Japanese, I don't speak no Japanese. So Natsume must not understand what me says to him."

There was a massive bang, and a cloud of dust rose from the spot where the foreign girl was standing, now occupied by a ten tonne mallet that coincidentally, Rosario was holding.

The mallet disappeared, and like a pop up book the foreign girl popped right out of the ground.

"Ooooooooooooooh! That was fun, lets do it again, do it again, again, AGAIN!!"

Rosario's anger mark throbbed like a tumor.

"Gladly, but first, I have to clear up a few things. One: the translator is on. Two: Where the HELL is Lynx!? Three, get out of those clothes, you look like a frilly handkerchief! Four: What the HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh oh, I love this game, I love this game," and her hand shot up into the air, where she proceeded by waving it around, "one: I didn't know it was on. . . GUTEN TAG!!! Six- I mean TWO: Lynx is back at HQ, undoubtedly crying her heart out and trying to locate me via my tracking chip- Oh, which by the way, I destroyed. Three, I like these clothes. I couldn't bear wearing that dreaded. . ." she shuddered, "dark. . . midnight. . . BLUE! Waaaaay to dark, it's not a happy colour! Four: I'm here because I'm now a wanted fugitive, I was bored and I missed you sooooo much. HQ is no fun, agents and FBI everywhere making sure I don't get kidnapped or anything. Yeech!"

Everyone except Rosario sweat drops again.

Rosario hastily pulls out a mobile phone from somewhere in the depts of her uniform. She slams here fingers on the buttons and waits.

"Lynx, have you lost something?" Rosario whispered, her back turned to everyone as the foreign girl proceeded with pulling Ruka's cheeks. A muted wailing was heard on the end of the line.

"Yep, to visit ME! POOR YOU?! How about me? Uh-huh, no, yes. That's illegal Lynx. At Alice Academy, she doesn't want to come back. Can't you do something? SWAT? FBI? She fooled them all eh? Uh-huh. WHAT! STAY HERE!? PROTECTION?! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, HER NANNY?! Uh-huh. How did you get this job anyway? Sure it's not your fault. Yea yea, safety first," Rosario murmured, abd then crushed the phone between her fingers.

"She will be staying here for a while," Rosario seethed.

"YAY!!" shouted the foreign girl, and did a toyota leap into the air.

"BUT! I have some rules," her eyes glinted wickedly, "first, you have to change your clothes. . . Now!"

"Aw," whimpered the foreign girl, but then zoomed away in a flash of white and gold.

Another zoom and she was back, wearing a light cream coloured dress with lace EVERYWHERE, and holding an even lacier cream parasol.

"No," commanded Rosario.

She zoomed away again, to come back where a light pink bridesmaid dress with ruffles, and a parasol with even more ruffles.

"No, if you don't do it properly, no food for a month!"

The foreign girl froze.

"You wouldn't," she breathed.

"I would," Rosario nodded.

"That's cheating! You. . . You monster!"

She zoomed away, this time to be wearing the school uniform, except it was comepletely colourless and white.

Rosario tweeked her finger, "come."

The foreign girl skipped over lightly, to have Rosario tip a bucket of coloured goo on her head.

"Aaaaagh!" the foreign girl screamed as the colour returned the uniform.

Rosario dusted her hands.

"We will be seeing you in class," Rosario grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knownangel: Yay!!! New story!!!

Syaoran: You haven't finished the other one yet.

Knownangel: *turns around to see the above character and gasps* hey, this is gakeun alice fanfiction, not cardcaptor! *kicks Syaoran out*

Mikan: who was that?

Knownangel: an old friend of mine, heh heh…

Ruka: so who's the foreign girl?

Knownangel: w-ell…

Foreign girl: *randomly pops up behind Ruka* that's me! I'm Ha-

Knownangel: *grabs mallet and whacks foreign girl* you're not meant to be here yet!!!

Foreign girl: but why? I'm already being introduced…

Knownangel: just get out *opens door and dumps Foreign girl onto the street then slams the door shut* pretend that girl was never here.

Ruka: sure…

Natsume: but who was she anyway

Knownangel: that's for you to find out in the next chapter, oh before I forget; I have no claim or rights to this story, only some of the characters and the story line!!! Hotaru, what are those pictures?

Hotaru: pictures of the foreign girl, one picture for five rabbits, a set of five for 30.

*everyone sweatdrops*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Hapii era

Knownangel: welcome to chapter 2 of the Vampire Alice

Foreign girl: *busts onto stage with a flourish of silks and satins (all white and cream of course)* OooOOooOOooHHH!! NEW CHAPPY! *bouncing up and down*

Knownangel: *anger mark* what. . . are YOU doing HERE?!

Foreign girl: To make an announcement!

Knownangel: *anger mark throbs* just get OUT!!!

Foreign girl: *teary eyes* but. . but. . . OH YOU BAKA YOU! I hate you, why are you so mean?

Knownangel: You came here, unannounced, uninvited, unappreciated and duMpED YOURSELF RIGHT INTO MY HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Foreign girl: oooooh, thats right. Well thats why I'm here to make the announcement!

Knownangel: *through gritted teeth* just get on with it.

Foreign girl: Known angel does not own Gakuen alice, just the story line and some of the characters- BUT NOT ME! Cuz I am my own person and I belong to no one an-

*WHAM!!*

Knownangel: *holding a jibbering semi-conscious foreign girl by the scruff of the neck over a tank of hungry sharks* Sorry about that, she's a little troublesome at the best of times.

Foreign girl: *blubbering incoherently*

Known angel: *drops Foreign girl into tank*

*curtain drops over scene, loud growls, munching and screams are heard. Followed by a whine and loud crunching. Curtain opens*

Foreign girl: *sitting with a massive stomach surrounded by bones and picking her teeth with a rib. Chucks rib away* Ahhhhhhh! THAT was gooooooood. NIGHTY NIGHT! *Falls to the ground unconscious and snoring loudly*

*Everyone sweat drops*

Knownangel: THAT never happened period. Anyone for sushi? Now on with the story!

* * *

Twas an overcast day at gakuen Alice, and the time had come for Foreign girl to be introduced to her class mates.

"I wonder how the others will react to her, she is very. . . Um," said Mikan conversationally.

"Don't worry," said Rosario, "I. . . **talked** to her about her. . . **behaviour**."

She looked away **inconspicuously **and muttered, "more like yelled."

"Hmm, she seems like a nice girl though. Maybe Foreign girl will get along with everyone," commented Ruka.

Rosario's eyebrow twitched, "Foreign. . . girl?" she whispered incredulously.

"Good Morning Class!"

Once again, Narumi sensei's good mood could not be tampered with, as he glided into the class bringing the smell of wild roses into the room.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Now I have a very special surprise for you this morning. We have a new student, and I'm **sure **you're all very excited to meet her. Her extended name is quite long, so she just wants us to call her umm. . . HAPII!"

**Everyone **sweat dropped BIG!

And then a small timid blonde haired girl drifted into the room with her face down, some of the boys snickered while others tried to move to see her face.

"Say hello to everyone Hapii!" exclaimed Narumi sensei brightly.

Ever so slowly, the girl lifted her face, and then opened her eyes.

Everyone gasped as they met the full force of Hapii's electric blue eyes; so beautiful, they reminded everyone of their loved ones and the calm blue ocean that sparkled like glittering diamonds.

There was a smacking sound, and the spell was broken, and everyone breathed out and turned to see that Rosario had smacked her forehead, her shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter.

Hapii's eyes drifted to the back of the class where Rosario was sitting, and like the sun had come out her eyes sparkled even more with absolute joyous happiness.

She made a move to rush over to Rosario. Immediately, Rosario lifted her head and glared with an unspoken promise of pain and suffering.

"Oh, right," said Hapii quietly.

And then she smile gently, "Hello class, I hope we can be good friends."

Rosario rolled her eyes.

"Fantastic, now there is only one spot left Hapii, and that's next to KoKo san over there, go sit down like a good girl and since we have a new student, it's a free period, treat her well. Ta ta!!!"

"NOOO!!!" screamed the replacement teacher, tears running down his face.

Narumi gently brushes him off then leaves with a skip.

Hapii sat down next to Koko, and he gasped, his face whipping around to stare horrified at her. His eyes dulled and his face turned into an ash colour, his mouth slightly agape.

Hapii winced and Rosario froze, and then Hapii turned around and stared at him. Swaying gently like a snake, she locked gazes with him and he too started swaying.

Everyone stared

Rosario cleared her throat meaningfully, Hapii blinked and looked away and Koko sighed.

Then he blinked too, "Hey, why can't I read your mind?"

Everyone was shocked. "WHAT?"

Hapii searched her mind for a plausible excuse.

"Ever heard of a mind barrier?'

Once again everyone whipped around to stare as Rosario. This time she was reclining in her chair arms behind her head and feet on the table.

"Huh?"

Rosario sighed.

"Honestly, you would think you guys weren't out of elementary yet. A mind barrier is a mental barrier that can stop others from reading and controlling your mind you nit wits.'

"How do we know what you say is true?" questioned Permy standing on her table with her hands on her hips.

Rosario sighed again and propped herself into a proper sitting position.

"Ask Koko," she answered stretching before unfolding herself from her seat, 'he'll tell you all you need to know. Hapii . . . Come!"

Rosario gestured to the hallway

"Aw," whined Hapii.

Koko grabbed her arm before she could go, "Wait, your mind is like. . . A puzzle, you've put mazes into your barrier. You must be very strong to do that. But I am getting. . . flickers of images in and out of focus but I just can't see them!"

Hapii grinned

"That's what's meant to happen silly, wouldn't want you knowing everything on the first day now would we? Have fun!"

And she exited with a little wiggle of her finger tips, into the corridor where a glowering Rosario waited.

And then proceeded a yelling match in a weird language, it change from Spanish, to German, to Italian to Greek to Hebrew to Latin to Afrikanis (not that anyone could tell) to French to bogan slang and maybe English; it was hard to tell; and back to Spanish where the cycle began again. (GASP) All in the blink of an eye.

And then a dejected looking Hapii walked back into the room and sat down, Koko screwing his face up trying to break through the barrier.

Rosario followed soon after looking very, VERY annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

A little hyperactive problem

Hapii: OHHHHH! Another chappy chappy CHAPPY! And I'M the main character, of course. Oh by the way, I have some shocking news!

Knownangel: Hapii. . . . *dangerously*

Hapii: I am actually a real person in real life that does real things and gets on real sugar highs and gets on a real Knownangel's nerves. . .

WHAM!

Hapii: HA! MISSED!

*Golfing WHAM*

*Hapii sails across the mountain and disappears in a sparkle*

Knownangel: 3. . . 2. . . 1

*ZOOM! Hapii appears in a dramatic flourish of silks and satins in the form of the school uniform*

Hapii: really now, that wasn't very nice.

Knownangel: I was never nice in the first place. Any way Hotaru make Ruka do the disclaimer. I have an annoying nuisance to discipline. * grabs Hapii and disappears to who knows where.*

Hotaru: * pulls out Baka Gun * say the disclaimer Ruka.

Ruka: *gulp * Knownangel does not own gakuen alice in any form or way, only the plot.

* a distant scream rises from the north forest *

Everyone: * sweat drop *

Knownangel: *reappears* sorry for the extremely late update… some how I manage to lose my USB which had this chapter COMPLETED on it. So essentially I had to retype the whole thing, oh in case you didn't understand why Hapii was having a Christmas ball in summer is cause I actually live in Australia, and we have Christmas in summer. *disappears*

* * *

The sun was just rising. It was barely peaking over the tree tops of the forest. Inside the school there was a lone figure moving about.

Hapii was already in the classroom looking around nervously.

"Rosario?" she voiced nervously, "where are you? Where is everyone?"

There was a sudden bang as Rosario slammed the door open and stalked into the room.

"ROSARIO!!!" cried Hapii as she threw herself at the new arrival.

In return Rosario grabbed the elated girls' head and threw her to the other side of the room.

With tears streaming down her face, Hapii asked, "What was that for?" then her already pale skin turned even whiter when she noticed the aura of fury surrounding the other girl.

"Vai jūs zināt ce que vous ter feito?" Yelled Rosario

Now as most of us don't speak multiple languages mixed up together, allow me to translate.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" Yelled Rosario

Cowering next to the wall, Hapii timidly shook her head.

Rosario took a deep breath and appeared to calm down.

Hapii paled even more (if possible) quickly pulled out a castle fort out of no where and put on an army hat.

"YOU STARTED A WHOLE BUNCH OF RUMOURS AND COMPLETELY DESTROYED ANY POSSIBILITY OF FITTING IN!!!" bellowed Rosario, several anger marks on her forehead. The fort shook slightly under the force of her rage.

"NOT ONLY THAT, YOU ALSO PRETTY MUCH TURNED THE WHOLE SCHOOL AGAINST YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS?!?"

The visible part of Hapii's hat shook slightly signalling a negative.

If possible several more anger marks appeared on her forehead. She switched back to Japanese.

"IT MEANS I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH IRRITATING KNOW IT ALL COMMENTERS!!!" she took a breath continuing in a much calmer tone of voice, "you have heard the rumours haven't you?"

Once again Hapii shook her head.

Rosario gave her a dead-panned look.

"Ok, ok I have, but I want to hear them from you."

Rosario sighed, "Fine. 1. You used mind control on Koko. 2. You have the mind control alice. 3. Your going to make everyone in the school your minions. 4. You made Koko into your minion. 5… wait I have a list here somewhere…"

Rosario snapped her fingers and a roll of paper at least 10 centimetres in radius appeared. She lifted the beginning of the roll letting the rest drop to the ground, rolling towards a sweat dropping Hapii. Neither notice one of Hotaru's spy bugs appearing.

"Right, I get the picture. I rather like the minion part, can I try it?"

"Do you think I will let you?"

"Humph, spoilsport. So what are we going to do about it?"

"What do we normally do when someone bullies us?"

"Oh, so I can beat them up?"

Hapii's eyes gleamed as her fingernails grew a tad longer.

"No you bakayaro, you really think so?"

"Oooh, but it's fun devouring them! 3"

Rosario made a fist.

"You ignore them you baka, got it?"

Hapii's eyes teared up; she pulled up her sleeve revealing four parallel scratches.

"But… but… look at what Permy did to me!"

Rosario walked over to examine the scratches. Then she reached over and with a yank pulled the scratches off. (A/N: Hah, bet you thought Rosario was gonna be nice! And the 'scratch' is like a sticker, they use them in movies)

Dangling the 'scratches' between her finger and thumb she raised an eyebrow.

Hapii hurriedly pulled her sleeve back down.

"Ok, maybe not to that extent, but she is bullying me!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose Rosario sighed.

"Just lie low for a while. They say rumours only hang around for 75 days," suddenly she grinned darkly, "now you only have 74 days to go" suddenly her hand snapped out grabbing Hotaru's spybug in mid-flight and crushed it.

Hapii blinked. Then the door slide open and in came Hotaru and Mikan.

Hapii literally pounced on them.

"Goooooooooooood morning!!! Wait, I have to lie low, must lie low, must lie low…"

She was then sitting in the corner surrounded by a depressed aura along with random pig repeating "must lie low" like a mantra.

Rosario clenched her fist again in an attempt to control her anger.

"'Lie low' does not mean you can't communicate with others, it means being quieter then you usually are, or in other words _as normal as possible!_"

Immediately Hapii perked up. Rosario glared at her.

Chuckling nervously to herself, Hapii made her way to her seat.

* * *

Annoying over head person: what will Hapii do? Will the students love her? or will they hate her? stayed tuned an-

Knownangel: *pulls a hanging rope…HARD*

Annoying over head person: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *falls into a black abyss*

Knownangel: that's better, anyway we'll have an omake in the next chapter or so, sorry if it kinda deviates from the point.

Hapii: ooh am I in it? Please tell me I'm in it!! I already know what happens every one dies and then me and Ruka get married then we will rule the world with fluffiness! *eyes gleaming*

Ruka: f-f-fluffiness…

Hapii: *tears up* Ruka… I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!

*Hapii's eyes turn red and then grows extremely long claws before leaping into the air and being suspended for ah… enough time for Knownangel to wipe Ruka's memory. Hapii then returns to normal*

Knownangel: that was lucky. Any way please R&R while I start retyping the next chapter.


	4. Christmas omake

The Christmas omake…starring Hapii…

Knownangel: *looks at title* that's odd, I'm pretty sure it's not Christmas…

Hapii: oh no there are, lets see…36 days left!

Knownangel: it's not even December yet…

Hapii: yeah, so?

Knownangel: I don't think I'll even try explaining this one. Any way sorry for the late update, I kinda lost my USB which had EVERYTHING on it, including the finished next chapter. So while I retype it, enjoy this omake about Hapii… WAIT WHAT!!!

Hapii: *duct tapes Knownangel's mouth* Knownangel does not own Gakuen alice, 'cause I do…*Knownangel glaring holes into the back of head* or maybe not…

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in the Japan. Please take note it is summer, the 24th of July to be specific.

One day, randomly, a massive building popped out of nowhere. In front of it, Hapii was handing out invitations.

'Please come to my Christmas ball!'

Everyone gave her a funny look but accepted anyway for the sake of humoring her.

That is, until Rosario came along.

'ROSARIO! Come to my Christmas ball!'

Rosario took one look at the invitation before throwing it right back in Hapii's face.

Hapii was very hurt, yelling all sorts of profanities, demanding an explanation.

'Its summer' was the very short reply.

'Yeah, so?' questioned Hapii, suddenly overly happy once again.

'We are in Japan'

'Yeah, so?'

'We are in the northern hemisphere'

'Yeah, so?'

'It's… JULY'

'Oh…wait, so you're saying it's not Christmas?'

Rosario nodded.

'not even, Christmas in July?'

'That's American and it's the 24th, also last time I checked, I'm Australian'

'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

***

Six months later, the 24th of December.

Once again Hapii was standing in front of the random big building handing out invitations.

'Please come to my Christmas ball,' she whipped around to glare at Rosario who was helping herself to Hapii's chocolate stash, 'it's Christmas right?'

'Ah, actually it's new years eve' said Rosario with a perfectly flat face

'WHAT! I missed it! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!'

Everyone in vicinity sweat dropped.

'You know she's kidding right?'

* * *

Hapii: *in emo corner* I missed Christmas, I missed Christmas, I missed Christmas…

Knownangel: she actually believed me? And here I was thinking she was smarter than that…oh well, please R&R. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Isolation of the Insane Imp

Knownangel: . . . and the princess kissed the frog, resulting in world devastation and destruction, and the princess and her newly founded prisoner prince servant ruled the world for eternity with fear and chaos. The End *sigh* I love that story. ^ ^

*Everyone sits ridged in their seats, with looks of absolute horror*

Ruka: I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

Mikan: I think I'm going to be sick.

Hotaru: . . . Eh, wasn't too bad.

Natsume: *silence*

Foreign Girl: *whimpers, tears cascading down her face in mighty waterfalls* THAT'S SOOOO SAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!! Poor lil' fwoggy pwince! *turns to Ruka* Maybe, you could give me a hug, to make me feel better?

*Everyone turns deathly pale and ages ten years, except for Ruka, who ages twenty. And Knownangel, who was forever her impassive self*

Foreign Girl: Awww *whimper* T.T

Knownangel: *looks up from book* by the way, as you might have guessed, I do NOT OWN gakuen alice, only the story line and some of the characters-

Foreign Girl: oh but NOT me cause I belong to no man!

Knownangel: only a woman

Foreign girl: HEY! She came on me, and I had a bit too much to drink!

Knownangel: then why do you keep a picture of her on the window sill each night?

Foreign Girl: umm… I can't not accept a present can I? *laughs nervously*

Knownangel: you do realize you're also underage, so why were you drinking in the first place?

*Foreign Girl and Knownangel get into a huge argument, where it became apparent Knownangel was going to win hands down*

Ruka: *sweat dropped* Ummm, Knownangel does not own Gakuen Alice, only the story line and some of the characters.

*Foreign Girl and Knownangel whip around angrily* urusai!!!(shuddap!)((Shut up))

* * *

It is the first class of the day, which really didn't account for much because the substitute teacher was filling in for the forever absent Narumi sensei.

Most students were chattering about, but the newest addition to the class sat by herself, with her hands folded neatly in her lap. However, yet again, someone had to speak up for no apparent reason.

"Why did you do that to Koko-san? You have some nerve doing that on your first day here newbie!" hurled an unknown student. This was followed by a chorus of "Yeahs!" and jeers.

Permy stood up on a table once again and pointed an accusing finger at the silent Hapii.

"Who do you think you are, you deny having the mind controlling alice, but you won't tell us your true alice. If you ask me, you're just a suspicious lying fraud!"

The class cheered and continued hurling abusive insults at the girl. Unlike last time, Rosario didn't come to her defense, instead she smirked.

"Speak up brat! You'll offend the great Natsume-sama and the Fantastic Ruka-sama!"

This followed by a particularly loud roar of approval from the fan members of the said people.

"I have nothing to say, neither offensive nor otherwise." Hapii, said quietly, breaking her vow of silence.

Permy leapt down from her desk and slapped Hapii on the cheek, hard.

Rosario's eyes narrowed slightly at the sound of the slap.

"Not so smug now are we?" taunted Permy triumphantly.

"Stop!" whispered Koko, "Please don't, Sumire, she didn't do anything."

"NO?! She hypnotized you, making you her minion and making you think otherwise. She is the lowest of the low! Just you wait and see, she isn't who she claims to be!" screeched Permy.

"I am not an imposter, I'm just Hapii."

"Oh really, Narumi said that that wasn't your real name, so what is it? Hmm, we're waiting"

Hapii glared at Permy, a trickle of menace crept into her voice, "My name, since you insist oh patient understanding one, is," she took a deep breath and spoke very quickly, "hyper-activeproblematicinsaneimp! I conjugated it to Hapii, do NOT call me an imposter, it is the name I gave to myself when I was being raised in my cage by-"

Hapii slammed her hands over her mouth and darted a look at Rosario.

The whole class bubbled over each other with proclaims such as, "A cage! NO! Impossible! By who? Why did you give yourself such a long name" etc etc.

Permy snarled, 'Lies! You just want all the attention don't you?'

Hapii visibly retreated into herself and bit her lip.

"Not so smart now eh?" Permy kicked the leg of Hapii's chair and she went sprawling onto the floor. "Why don't you just tell the truth! You control minds don't you?!"

Unseen by everyone except Rosario, the slightest change took place over Hapii; her balled fists failed to hide her slowly lengthening nails, her posture became catlike and the pupils of her eyes became slits.

Koko moved in front of the sprawled Hapii and used his body to shield her, for once his face unsmiling. Permy looked taken aback and slightly hurt.

"You would choose this girl, whom you've hardly known for twenty-four hours, over me?"

Koko's face scrunched up in pain and indecision, and he chose his next words very carefully.

"No. . . I mean yes, no! I just find her . . . fascinating, she is so hard to read and so elusive. I just want to know more about her."

(A/N completely disregard any similarities between this scene and Twilight. . . please, it's just the way it turned out :S)

The class looked between the very easily read Hapii, who was very obviously shocked, and the time bomb Permy. (A/N who would you choose? XD)

"You . . . actually choose that poser . . . over me?" Permy said, her voice cracking a little.

Looking over her shoulder, she notices the shocked classroom for the first time, and being her, she didn't want to look defeated.

"You. . . you little b*tch! You're going to pay for making Koko your minion." Permy prepared to kick Hapii but was interrupted by a single person's applause.

'Well done, VERY impressive. The drama, the tension, the pain and suffering, oh and the rejectedness, oh, I couldn't get enough of the rejectedness.' interrupted Rosario

Silence

Crickets chirped

A cool wind blew

And, ever so slowly, everyone turned to see Permy's reaction. It was like her face was in deep freeze; her skin as white as snow, her eyes unmoving and her whole body ridged to the core.

And then . . . the time bomb exploded; all colour (and not all healthy) rushed to her face, her hands shook (A/N haa haa, Twilight reference again XD XD XD) and finally, the classroom disintegrated under her fury (metaphorically of course).

Not going to go through the action in between, but let's just say that when she finally stormed out of the room, everyone was cowering under their desks, Koko still shielding Hapii.

It was the silence after the storm.

And then, for no apparent reason once again, someone had to ask, "Rosario, isn't Hapii your friend, you helped her before."

Rosario smiled icily; a blanket of dark aura enveloped her being.

'I don't have friends. Only people to that I can use to my advantage and the odd…idiot apprentice. Which of course can never measure up to my standards.'

Silence was the main theme music today

Every single person in the classroom thought only one unspoken word: "Evil"

"Oh snap," said Hapii.

* * *

Hapii: Another chapter has come to an end, and now I'm really in trouble with the Permster. Now we are having a little debate, and we want. . . no NEED your opinion.

Who has your sympathies, Hapii or Permy, and why? Did Koko do the right thing? So please R&R because there will be an omake soon.

Knownangel: *twitch* Who gave YOU permission to speak in my area?!

Hapii: Oh snap.

*lots of banging and tearing sounds, which result in Hapii and Knownangel falling asleep next to each other in exhaustion*

Ruka: Ummm. . . The next chapter will be coming soon *looks at the sleeping bodies* hopefully.


End file.
